Currently, increasing lawbreakers make malicious behaviors, for example, committing phone scams on others, by using communications tools such as a mobile phone or a fixed-line phone, which brings economic losses to the others. Therefore, when a user receives a strange call or makes a strange call, it needs to be recognized whether the strange call is a malicious call. If the strange call is a malicious call, the user is reminded in time, thereby avoiding economic losses of the user.
In the existing technology, a malicious call recognition method is provided, which may be: providing, by a local end, a blacklist of phone numbers, the blacklist storing at least one malicious phone number, when a user makes a call by using a terminal, obtaining, by the local end, a phone number of the current call, and determining whether the phone number exists in the blacklist, and if the phone number exists in the blacklist, determining the current call to be a malicious call.
However, in the existing technology, whether a current call is a malicious call is determined according to a phone number of the current call, but currently, many lawbreakers modify phone numbers of their own phones to be phone numbers except blacklist phone numbers, for example, to be phone numbers of bureau of public security, by using a phone number modification software. In this case, whether the current call is a malicious call cannot be recognized by using the existing technology, which consequently results in a low accuracy of recognizing a malicious call. The disclosed method and apparatus are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.